


Fear Of A Dino Planet

by PoisonFlower377



Category: Futurama
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-25
Updated: 2014-08-25
Packaged: 2018-02-14 17:26:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,201
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2200551
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PoisonFlower377/pseuds/PoisonFlower377
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Believing Fry and Bender are the cause of all his troubles, Lrrr exacts his plan by getting Fry snatched at a concert with Zoidberg.  Bender rushes to Fry's rescue then he's captured himself and they're both banished to a planet of dinosaurs.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fear Of A Dino Planet

Fear Of A Dino Planet

by: Zoey Webber

 

Wrote this in script form after seeing others write stories like this.

 

On Omicron Peresi 8, in Lrrr's castle he is plotting revenge against Planet Express. He looks at his viewscreen.

 

LRRR: You know, Ndnd, It's about time I got my revenge on Planet Express!

 

NDND: Oh, get over it, Lrrr!

 

LRRR: Ever since they made me lose my signal to Single Female Lawyer....

 

NDND: That was 12 years ago!

 

LRRR: Also, when we separated, that Leela bossed me around......

 

NDND: Don't remind me of that Nag Off!

 

LRRR: Well, I don't care what you think! I'm getting revenge and I know just how to do it!

 

NDND: I want nothing to do with this! I'm out of here!

 

Ndnd leaves and Lrrr looks at his viewscreen and sees Fry and Zoidberg at a concert.

 

Lrrr: Yes, that's it! If I eliminate Fry and Bender, all the rest of Planet Express will Fall! Minion!

 

Back on Earth in Upstate New New York, Fry and Zoidberg were at a Christina Perri's head concert and she's singing Jars of Hearts.

 

ZOIDBERG: How do you like the concert, Fry?

 

FRY: I'll admit she's hot, but I don't really like her music.

 

ZOIDBEG: I'm glad you came with me. We should hang out more often.

 

FRY: Is this a Lilith Fair thing?

 

ZOIDBERG: No, of course not. I've always liked girl singers. I even like Miley Cyrus!

 

FRY: Only came because you could use a friend. I've always kind of liked you, Zoidberg. You don't deserve the crap you get.

 

ZOIDBERG: Awww, thank you Fry. Am I a better friend to you than Bender?

 

FRY: Bender's cool, but......

 

Zoidberg gets up to go get a drink.

 

ZOIDBERG: Say no more! Can I get you a Slurm?

 

FRY: Sure.

 

VENDOR: Balloons! Balloons! Get your free balloons!

 

FRY: Better yet, I want free balloons!

 

ZOIDBERG: Fry! I don't trust that guy.....

 

Fry ran to the balloon vendor who gave him a bundle of balloons, The vendor was really an Omicron in disguise. Once Fry got the balloons, he started to float away.

 

FRY: Weeeee! This is fun! Come join me Zoidberg!

 

ZOIDBERG: Fry! You're floating away. Balloons of the future are made of Upidaisium!

 

Zoidberg runs after Fry as he floats away.

 

Fry continues to float away and Zoidberg chases after him screaming for him to come back. Then a spaceship takes Fry in and floats off into space.

 

ZOIDBERG: FRY!!!!!! Come back! Come back! Come back, Shane! Come back, Shane! Oops! Wrong person.

 

Meanwhile at Robot Arms Apartments Bender was alone watching a the MTV game show Trashed.

 

Chris Hardwick's Head: Oops! Wrong answer! Say goodbye to your iPAD!!!!

 

BENDER: Nobody can ruin my fun, now! HA! HA! HA! HA! Should make Fry go on this show with me. 

 

Zoidberg breaks into his apartment.

 

BENDER: Ever heard of knocking? Were you raised in a barn? Wouldn't be surprised!

 

ZOIDBERG: You got to help me! It's an emergency! An urgent emergency!

 

BENDER: Don't quote Foreigner to me! Fine. What is it?

 

ZOIDBERG: It's Fry. We were at a concert and he got some balloons from a vendor and he floated away into a spaceship!

 

Bender points the finger at Zoidberg.

 

BENDER: YOU.........Did it!

 

ZOIDBERG: No, it was the Omicrons! I recognized their spaceship!

 

BENDER: I've been looking for a reason to throw you in jail and now I have it!

 

ZOIDBERG: I didn't kidnap Fry! The Omicrons did.

 

BENDER: You and I both know Fry can be annoying! Besides, you were jealous of Fry because you're a bigger loser than him!

 

ZOIDBERG: I didn't do it! I didn't do it!

 

Bender got really angry and started to beat up Zoidberg. Until a box fell out of Zoidberg's stomach.

 

ZOIDBERG: Look! Evidence!

 

Bender took out the box and opened it and out came an Omicron dressed like a clown.

 

CLOWN: Follow the arrows when you get to Omicron Peresi 8!

 

The box exploded.

 

ZOIDBERG: See! I told you so!

 

BENDER: Well, there's nobody at Planet Express today. So, I'm stealing the ship to save Fry.

 

ZOIDBERG: Can I come, too? We can have a fun adventure out of this!

 

BENDER: No! I still blame you! Get outta my sight! Mr. Dirt Poor and Struggling!

 

ZOIDBERG: Awwwww.

 

Bender runs into the empty Planet Express building and takes off with the ship and heads to Omicron Peresi 8.

 

Once Bender was in Omicron Persei 8, he follows the arrows that lead to Lrrr's castle. Then he goes into a basement and it was cluttered.

 

BENDER: Aw, man! I never knew Lrrr was a hoarder! He should be on that Hoarder's show!

 

Bender went into the basement, he finds Fry who's locked in a rocketship. He was bound and gagged.

 

FRY: Mmmm! Mmmm! Mmmm!

 

Bender opens the rocket ship and unties Fry.

 

BENDER: Skintube! Don't worry I'll get you out of here faster than you can say "Kill All Humans".

 

Then Lrrr appeared on a viewscreen before them.

 

LRRR: Good evening!

 

BENDER: What the hell? Who the hell kidnapped us? The Backstreet Boys? They did a video about a spaceship is this where your inspiration comes from? Boy bands? .

 

LRRR: See you fell into our trap! Did you know that's a rocketship you're in?

 

BENDER: Where are you going with this?

 

Lrrr pushes a button that activates the rocketship.

 

LRRR: This is all part of my revenge plot against you! With you two no longer at Planet Express, the company will fail!

 

BENDER: Lrrr! You son of a bitch!

 

FRY: Snap! What we do now?! Word! 

 

BENDER: Don't worry, bloodbag! I'll think of something, I always do!

 

And with that Lrrr laughes evilly as Bender and Fry shoot through space in the rocketship until it lands on a faraway planet. They both come out of the rocketship and they see mountains and palm trees all around.

 

FRY: What is this place?

 

Then they see dinosaurs in the distance.

 

BENDER: Looks like the set of The Land That Time Forgot.

 

FRY: It's like a real-life Jurassic Park!

 

Bender and Fry decided to explore the planet. Until they are attacked by a ptyordactal.

 

FRY: Ahhhh! It wants to eat us.

 

BENDER: Maybe you, but not me.

 

Fry stands back as he watches Bender fight off the ptyordactal, then he finishes it off by by breaking it's neck and back.

 

BENDER: HA! In your face with a can of mace, and make you cry all over the place!

 

FRY: That was close. The dinosaurs here attack you. I better stay behind you.

 

BENDER: I know this planet. It's called Pangaea. This is where the dinosaurs went when they got banished from earth.

 

Back at Omicron Persei 8, Lrrrr was watching Fry and Bender from his viewscreen.

 

LRRR: Oh, well, that was just one they got. Hey, Ndnd! Come take a look at this!

 

NDND: I told you I want nothing to do with this. So, screw off!

 

LRRR: They're going to get killed and I will have my revenge!

 

NDND: If you like it there so much, buy me a place there!

 

On Pangaea, Fry and Bender come face to face with a brontosaurs, stegasaurus and a T-Rex.

 

FRY: Oh, snap. This is the scariest plaent I've ever been to!

 

BENDER: Not if I can help it.

 

Bender then takes out a chainsaw and a laser sword that shoots lasers and fights off the dinosaurs. And finishes them off by breaking every bone in their bodies.

 

FRY: Wow, Bender. You're like an action hero.

 

BENDER: That was good for Tarzan! But why did Lrrr send us here?

 

FRY: I don't get it either, we're sometimes friends with the Omicrons.

 

Just then they were stopped by a bunch of cavemen.

 

BENDER: What is this, a Geico commercial?

 

BIG CAVEMAN: We resent that!

 

MIDDLE CAVEMAN: You're both under arrest!

 

FRY: For what?

 

SMALL CAVEMAN: For killing those dinosaurs! We worshipped them.

 

And with that, Fry and Bender were put on a quicky trial and were both found guilty.

 

BENDER: Should've hired Hyper Chicken.

 

CAVEMAN JUDGE: You are both sentenced to death! Death by Chee-Chee! Take them away!

 

Fry and Bender were both taken away in wrist and leg irons.

 

BENDER: What exactly is Chee-Chee? Is it fun? Is it like snu-snu?

 

Fry was crying his eyes out as he was being lead away.

 

FRY: It's the end! The end! The Cavemen lead Fry and Bender to a tree with a tire swing tied to it.

 

MIDDLE CAVEMAN: This is your death sentence! Chee-Chee!

 

BENDER: You're going to kill us with a tree swing? You're pathetic!

 

FRY: This is the price I pay for going to concerts with Zoidberg!

 

BENDER: You can say that again!

 

FRY: These chains are too tight, can you loosen them?

 

BIG CAVEMAN: No, you'll be in them until you rot!

 

MIDDLE CAVEMAN: Who should we kill first?

 

SMALL CAVEMAN: The robot! Come forward!

 

Another Caveman escorts Bender to the tree swing and straps him into it.

 

BENDER: No swing can kill me! You don't know who you're dealing with! Let me go you Alley-Oop wannabes!

 

All four caveman twirled the tire swing around until the rope was twisted. Then it was released and Bender got sent into a spinning frenzy.

 

BENDER: BLBLBLBLBLBLBLBLBLBLBLB!!!!!!

 

FRY: Bender! Noooooo!

 

Bender pretended to be dead when the tired stopped spinning. He was thrown into a pile of skeletons. Fry started to cry.

 

FRY: Oh, my god! You killed Bender! You bastards!

 

MIDDLE CAVEMAN: If it's any concellation, you'll soon be joining him!

 

The Caveman then put Fry into the tire swing and strapped him in. Then they spun the tire until the rope was twisted and then was released. Then Fry started spinning around.

 

FRY: Please! Make it stop! Someone help me!

 

Once the tire stopped spinning, Fry fainted from the dizziness and fell to sleep.

 

BIG CAVEMAN: Yes! We did it!

 

MIDDLE CAVEMAN: Justice was served!

 

The Small Caveman takes Fry out of the tire.

 

SMALL CAVEMAN: Let's play with our other dinosaur friends.

 

Fry was thrown next to Bender who started to wake up.

 

BENDER: Pretending to be dead. Works every time!

 

Bender broke free from his chains and started to wake up Fry.

 

FRY: Blahhhhh.......

 

BENDER: Hold on skintube! I'll get some smelling salt!

 

Then Bender got some smelling salt out of his compartment and puts it in Fry's nose. Fry woke up instantly and started vominting.

 

FRY: BLAHHHHHH! There! I'm done. BLAHHHHHHHHH! There! I'm done!

 

From a distance, they see Lrrr and Ndnd walking around.

 

BENDER: Look, Fry. It's Lrrr and Ndnd. I got a plan.

 

FRY: Let's go confront them.

 

BENDER: We will, but first I'll get you out of these.

 

Bender got Fry out of his wrist and leg irons and they were walking towards Lrrr and Ndnd.

 

NDND: You said there were good property values here!

 

LRRR: If I said there wasn't any, you wouldn't have came. So, I lied.

 

Then Lrrr and Ndnd started fighting and Bender screamed.

 

BENDER: SILENCE!!!!!!

 

They look at him shocked.

 

FRY: Why did you send us to this planet?

 

BENDER: You thought you can kill us, didn't you?

 

Then the Cavemen came to the scene.

 

LRRR: I had you banished here so I can have my revenge!

 

NDND: He's still not over that Single Female Lawyer thing!

 

BIG CAVEMAN: What's going on?

 

MIDDLE CAVEMAN: What are you clowns still doing here?

 

BENDER: I'm afraid you misunderstood!

 

FRY: These guys kidnapped us out of revenge!

 

They point to Lrrr and Ndnd.

 

BENDER: We're not the instigators! They are! That's the rocketship they put us in!

 

SMALL CAVEMAN: Is that so?

 

Fry and Bender point to the rocketship.

 

FRY: Damn straight, dude. Lrrr tied me up in it and Bender came to save me.....

 

BENDER: Then they locked us in and sent us here.

 

BIG CAVEMAN: Okay, you two are off the hook, no hard feelings.

 

MIDDLE CAVEMAN: But as for you two.....

 

Fry and Bender sneak away to the rocketship and Bender fixes it up.

 

SMALL CAVEMAN: Dinosaurs, attack!

 

The Cavemen blew a horn and a bunch of dinosaurs came and chased Lrrr and Ndnd around the planet.

 

NDND: Well, here's another nice mess you've gotten me into!

 

LRRR: One of these days, Ndnd! One of these days! Pow! Right in the Kisser!

 

Bender and Fry took off in the rocketship and go back to Omicron Peresi 8 and then Earth.

 

FRY: Should we tell the others what happened to us?

 

BENDER: Nah, we'll just say we took a trip!

 

FRY: Okay.

 

Back at Planet Express, Fry and Bender arrive back safely.

 

LEELA: Where have you been?

 

AMY: We've been worried sick!

 

HERMES: You owe us an explaination!

 

BENDER: We went to San Francisco!

 

FRY: Yes, that's it.

 

LEELA: Okay, we believe you!

 

HERMES: Don't sneak off like that again!

 

AMY: We thought you were kidnapped!

 

BENDER: Kidnapped? Big tough guy like me?

 

LEELA: How about I take you both for some frozen yogurt and beer?

 

FRY: You mean like a date?

 

LEELA: Yes, sort of.

 

BENDER: It's a deal!

 

LEELA: And you call tell me about your trip.

 

FRY & BENDER: Ai! Ai! Captain!

The End


End file.
